Love with a One Night Stand
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: While at Percy Jackson's bachalor party Frank Zhang ends up having a one night stand with his then girlfriend Hazel's half brother Nico di Angelo. Will Frank stay with Hazel? Or will he find love with his one night stand? Warning for mentions of drinking and a one night stand.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Shipping Wars, Summer Bingo, Wise Seaweed, Sky's the Limit, and Flouting Regulations on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**Shipping Wars - Nico di Angelo/Frank Zhang (Dead Warrior), Summer Medium 2 List (One Night Stand), Word Count: 1,078**

**Summer Bingo - 1A gold, Word Count: 1,078**

**Wise Seaweed, Word Count: 1,078**

**Sky's the Limit - Stacked with Shipping Wars, Summer Bingo, and Flouting Regulations, Individual Challenges Wise Seaweed, Representation of LGBT plus narrator, Brooms Only Bonus Challenge, Flouting Regulations Tetiary Bonus Challenge, Word Count 1,078**

**Flouting Regulations - Stacked with Shipping War,s Summer Bingo, and Sky's the Limit, Individual Challenges Wise Seaweed, Representation of slash pairing of Nico di Angelo/Frank Zhang, Brooms Only Bonus Challenge, N/A, Word Count 1,078**

**I hope you all enjoy Love with a One Night Stand.**

Frank Zhang groaned as he held his arm over his eyes shielding his eyes from the gold rays of the shinning sun floating through the window of the room he was in. He hadn't meant to get as wasted as he did the night before. He really didn't. He and some of his friends had gone out for a night on the town to celebrate Percy's last night as a free man. He was marrying Annabeth Chase at the end of the week after all, so they did what any normal set of guys would. They threw him a bachelors night.

Laughter from the night before pounded in Frank's head as he willed the hangover he was suffering from to go away. They of course had gone out to a bar or two. Throwing back drinks as fast they could.

"Let's play a game," one of the Stoll brothers had suggested with a wicked grin on his face.

Everyone had agreed to it though. Looking back on it now Frank couldn't help but wonder if they'd all agreed because they were to drunk to realize what they were agreeing to. Or better yet who they were agreeing with. But be that as it may they all ended up agreeing to the proposition of a game which the Stoll didn't give them any choice over.

"Truth or Dare," Travis said looking straight at Percy.

"Truth," Percy'd said nonchalantly.

"I want you to call Annabeth and ask her what Thalia and girls have planned for her bachelorette party," both Connor and Travis said at the same time.

Percy taken the bet and called the girls putting it on speaker phone asking them what they were up to. Annabeth had said that they were sitting at camp around roaring camp fire roasting marshmallows and drinking cocoa and planning Annabeth and Percy's honeymoon. Percy looked more relieved then anything as he hung up after telling Annabeth that he loved her.

Percy turned to Frank, who was sitting across from him, raising his eyebrow before asking, "Truth or Dare, Frank?"

"Dare," Frank had answered not thinking twice about it because of the alcohol in his system. "Give me your worst, Seaweed Brain."

A chorus of Oh!s went up around the table at the fact that Frank had just used a name that was reserved for Annabeth and Annabeth only. Percy started to laugh as he thought of to come up with for a dare. Frank's heart fell to his stomach as he saw the Stoll brothers whisper something in Percy's ear.

"I dare you to pick up the first person who walks through that door," Percy said pointing towards the front of the bar they were at a big smile spreading over his face. He high fived both of the Stolls before sitting back and watching Frank.

"Like pick them up as in get them to agree to go home with me?" Frank asked worry had clouded his voice at this point because he had a girlfriend he loved. Wouldn't it send the signal if he was picking up someone else at a bar. "Or pick them up as in actually take them home with me?"

"Actually take them home with you," Percy had answered. "It's not like you have to do anything with them or anything."

"I've got a girlfriend to think about," Frank had said thinking how Hazel would take this it word got back to her of what he'd been dared to do. "I'm not wussying out on you but could you pick something else."

"Nope," Connor said. "You know the rules. You either do the dare or whatever we tell for a week."

Seeing no other way around this Frank sighed and nodded. Looking towards the door as it opened. He lowered his head to his hands with an exasperated sigh. Of course, the Gods would have to be cruel to him now of all time, the person who walked through the door was Nico di Angelo. The half brother of his girlfriend Hazel.

Travis laughed. "This should be interesting," he said laughter clear in his voice. "Go him, tiger." He growled and play clawed at Frank as Connor and Percy pushed him towards were Nico stood.

Of course, Frank told Nico what was going on and what he'd been dared to do. "Could you please maybe not tell Hazel that some of our friends asked me to pick you up at a bar?" he'd asked Nico as Nico lightly put his hand on Frank's arm. Frank got another shock as Nico pretended to laugh at something Frank had just said.

"I won't spill a word," Nico said as Frank lead him over to the bar ordering Nico a drink.

Another stab of gold light shot through a spot between his arm and face making Frank groan and try to move away from it. It was then that he realized that he wasn't alone in the bed. A heavy arm was draped around him and warm body was pressed firmly against his.

"Go back to bed, Frank," Nico's voice groaned as he buried his face into the dark haired boy's chest.

"What happened last night?" Frank asked groggily head pounding to be the band.

"You don't remember," came the voice quietly from his side. "I remember." Nico's lips gently brushed against Frank's own lips insistently.

At the insistent brush of lips against his own everything that happened last night came crashing down around him. The heated bruising kisses they'd shared as they stumbled down the hall of Nico's apartment complex. Being pushed into the door of his apartment as Nico fumbled to get the key in door. Hands fumbling to shed clothes as they stumbled into the bedroom.

"Oh Gods," Frank sighed. "What am I going to tell Hazel?"

"You could tell her you don't want to hurt her but you love someone," Nico said helpfully. "Or at least you want to see where this could possibly go between us."

Frank sighed. He wasn't sure if he was in love with Nico. How could he be in love with someone after spending one night with them? But he also did kind of want to know where this relationship could possibly go.

Nico laughed. "You sure did pick a funny way to come out though."

And Frank knew right then and there that his relationship with Hazel was over. He wanted to be with Nico. He wanted to love Nico.

**I hope you all enjoyed Love with a One Night Stand.**


End file.
